


First Kiss

by alexislord



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexislord/pseuds/alexislord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons reaches out to Fitz for comfort after the Hydra reveal, post 1x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for all of us Fitzsimmons shippers who are sad with everything right now. My first fanfiction, so go easy on me.

Simmons and Fitz stepped back on the plane together, each with an arm around the other. The Hydra reveal and stress of wondering if the other was okay left them both overwhelmed with thoughts, questions and residual concern. They sat for awhile on Simmons’ bed, neither of them speaking. It was Jemma who made the first move, reaching out to Fitz, but he quickly responded, pulling her into his arms.

  
Their hug was longer than most, both needing familiarity and comfort. They sat there together long enough that hugging became holding, but Fitz stayed there, eyes closed, breathing in Simmons’ familiar scent. But all hugs come to an end, and he loosened his hold when he felt her letting go.  
Fitz opened his eyes, but Jemma stopped pulling back, only a few centimeters between his and her face. His breath was heavy and right before he could ask what she was doing, Jemma leaned in and kissed him. It took Fitz a moment to respond, but he leaned into her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his before realizing what was happening. His eyes opened to see hers closed and Fitz pulled back from her.

  
Fitz stood up quickly, heart racing, and started pacing, hands on his hips. This was not supposed to happen. Jemma was his best friend, like a sister, and no matter how many jokes people made about them getting together or being psychically linked or whatever, they were two separate, platonic people. They were supportive friends, hugging, hand holding sometimes, a kiss on the cheek once, but all of that was for comfort. He supposed the kiss might have been, too, but that was a different road entirely.

  
He’d thought about it a little, sometimes, fleetingly. There were times when Fitz got jealous when Simmons was with other men, flirting with them while measuring them, readily accepting their escort, gawking at them. But part of that was just embarrassment for how forward she was being. He was helping by bringing her back to her normal self, right? It wasn’t romantic, he refused to think so.

  
Fitz’s flood of thoughts stopped as he turned back to Simmons, whose hands were on her neck as she muttered, “sorry.”

  
“Sorry?” Fitz asked, not coherent enough to know how else to respond.

  
“For...that. It was just….” Jemma trailed off, searching for the word.

  
“An impulse,” Fitz finished, his breath coming more evenly now that he knew what was going on.

  
“Right, exactly! You know, emotions are high and there’s doubt everywhere, betrayal around every corner.” Jemma’s hands were everywhere as she explained quickly, moving them emphatically as she rambled.

  
“Yes,” Fitz agreed, pointing at her, “it was a simple friendly scared, in danger kiss.” Realizing how loud he was speaking as he shared a look with Jemma, Fitz lowered his voice and said, “besides, it’s not like we could do anything about it even if it wasn’t just an impulse. No agent relationships allowed by Shield protocol.”

  
Simmons put her lips together, obviously going into thinking mode and about to contradict what he was saying. Fitz could always tell when she was going to do that, just by her facial expressions.

  
“Well, technically Shield has all but collapsed at the moment, so we wouldn’t be breaking any protocol,” Simmons responded, more matter of fact than suggesting anything. The two of them shared a look, though, as they realized the implications of what she had said. She waved her hand and let out a breathy laugh before continuing, “but that’s not of consequence because it was an impulse and that’s it.”

  
“Exactly. So, it’s probably best if we just stop talking about it. And thinking about it. We can just pretend that it never happened.” Fitz sat back down next to Simmons and looked at her, waiting for a response.

  
“Right,” Jemma replied. “No more talking about it or thinking about it or anything.” A few moments of silence passed, the two scientists sitting next to each other, casting awkward glances in each other’s direction. Fitz was the first to speak up, starting, “I’m gonna go get something to eat.”

  
Simmons began her sentence halfway through his, their words overlapping, saying, “I have some test to run in the lab.” Both stood simultaneously and walked in opposite directions from each other, trying their best not to think about the thing that they agreed hadn’t happened between them.


End file.
